Episode 100 (Manga)
Synopsis Guts and the giant elf stare at each other. She bears a passing resemblance to her elven thralls, though is quite different in many ways: she is easily the most moth-like of them all, she is completely naked, she is the size of a human child, and Guts' bleeding Brand indicates her status as an Apostle. Guts identifies her as the elves' leader and, despite the majority of the evidence pointing to the contrary, she claims that she is an elf. She leaps off the tree on which she is standing and swoops downwards towards Guts. They both attack with lightning speed, but the only one injured is Guts, whose bicep has been pierced all the way through by her attack. As the elf girl flies overhead and cheers for herself in a juvenile fashion, Puck whizzes over onto Guts' shoulder with new information: both the elf girl and her smaller elf servants are human children, and Puck has sensed their true nature. The Apostle notices Puck on Guts' shoulder and warns him not to speak to humans. She addresses him as Peekaf, and calls him an outcast before swooping down once more, this time targeting Puck. Jill has run over to block Guts and Puck from the Apostle's charge. As she screams up at latter, she calls it Rosine. The Apostle changes course at the last second and flies back up into the sky. She turns, and the two girls gaze at each other. They slowly realize that they know each other and call each other by their names. Without warning, Rosine turns in the air and leaves the village along with her elves. Guts collapses after they leave, having been poisoned by the dust that emanates from Rosine's wings (imitating a real elf's healing dust). As Jill helps him up, the villagers appear and notice the burning barn. All their fingers point to Guts, blaming him for destroying the barn and using a young boy, Thomas, as a lure for the elves. Guts laughs at their accusations and turns the tables on them, mentioning that when the young boy, Thomas, ran out his home after his parents had been killed, the other villagers simply watched through their locked doors, too frightened by the elves to try and save him. The villagers are perturbed by their own actions being thrown in their faces, but nevertheless demand the return of Thomas and Jill. Although hesitant, Jill decides to leave Guts when she sees her mother calling her back. As she walks back, she begins to have misgivings about leaving Guts, who saved the village, but before she can say anything, another villager screams in terror. The elves who died in the burning barn have reverted to their human forms upon death, and the villagers have all noticed their children being engulfed by the fire. Seeing no other way out of the situation, Guts seizes Jill and holds her hostage, puts a knife to her throat, and demands the villagers step aside so he can leave. Characters in Order of Appearance * Rosine * Guts * Jill * Puck * Thomas * Farnese * Zepek * Serpico * Azan